Kevin Costner
Movie star Kevin Costner was the lead in several western movies, but, as of June, 2018, he stars for the first time in a (modern-day) western series called Yellowstone. He is one of the executive producers of the series as well and also previously hosted (and produced) the documentary series 500 Nations. Series (as actor) Yellowstone (19 episodes) In this TV series Costner plays John Dutton, owner of the Yellowstone Dutton Ranch. Check out the table(s) below to find out in which episodes he made an appearance. : O = appeared in this episode : o = made an uncredited appearance : x = was (only) credited in this episode : - = did not appear in this episode Season 1 (9 episodes) Season 2 (10 episodes) Series (as producer) Yellowstone (19 episodes) Check out the table(s) below to see for which episodes Costner was credited as one of the executive producers. : O = credited : - = uncredited Season 1 (9 episodes) Season 2 (10 episodes) 500 Nations Costner was host of this 8-part documentary series and was one of the executive producers as well. Images John Dutton.jpg Daybreak.jpg Yellowstone - Daybreak - Promo Still 2.jpg Yellowstone - Daybreak - Promo Still 8.jpg Yellowstone - Daybreak - Promo Still 9.jpg Yellowstone - Daybreak - Promo Still 11.jpg Yellowstone - Kill the Messenger - Promo Still 4.jpg Yellowstone - Kill the Messenger - Promo Still 8.jpg Yellowstone - No Good Horses - Promo Still 4.jpg Yellowstone - The Long Black Train - Promo Still 1.jpg Coming Home.jpg Yellowstone - Coming Home - Promo Still 1.jpg Yellowstone - Coming Home - Promo Still 4.jpg Yellowstone - Coming Home - Promo Still 8.jpg Yellowstone - The Remembering - Promo Still 6.jpg Yellowstone - A Monster Is Among Us - Promo Still 1.jpg Yellowstone - A Monster Is Among Us - Promo Still 2.jpg The Unravelling - Part 1.jpg The Unravelling - Part 2.jpg Yellowstone - A Thundering - Promo Still 1.jpg Yellowstone - A Thundering - Promo Still 3.jpg Yellowstone - A Thundering - Promo Still 5.jpg Yellowstone - The Reek of Desperation - Promo Still 5.jpg Yellowstone - The Reek of Desperation - Promo Still 7.jpg Yellowstone - Only Devils Left - Promo Still 1.jpg Yellowstone - Only Devils Left - Promo Still 2.jpg Yellowstone - Touching Your Enemy - Promo Still 6.jpg Yellowstone - Blood the Boy - Promo Still 6.jpg Yellowstone - Resurrection Day - Promo Still 1.jpg Yellowstone - Behind Us Only Grey - Promo Still 2.jpg Yellowstone - Behind Us Only Grey - Promo Still 3.jpg Yellowstone - Enemies by Monday - Promo Still 4.jpg Yellowstone - Sins of the Father - Promo Still 1.jpg Yellowstone - Sins of the Father - Promo Still 3.jpg Yellowstone - Sins of the Father - Promo Still 5.jpg Videos See How It All Began Yellowstone Season 1 Opening Scene Paramount Network Yellowstone 'Horse Tamer' Official Sneak Peek ft. Kevin Costner & Luke Grimes Paramount Network A Shootout on the Ranch Yellowstone Season 1 Paramount Network Jimmy Takes a Wild Ride Yellowstone Season 1 Paramount Network ‘I Will Erase You from the Future’ Official Clip Yellowstone Paramount Network 'Dutton Family Tales’ Official Clip Yellowstone Paramount Network John Dutton vs. Tourists Yellowstone Season 1 Paramount Network The Story of Young Beth Dutton Yellowstone Season 1 Paramount Network Season Finale's Opening Scene Yellowstone Paramount Network First Look at Yellowstone Season 2 Paramount Network Walker Quits the Ranch Yellowstone Paramount Network Cassidy Reid Dives In to Her New Role Yellowstone Paramount Network John Dutton Confronts Dan Jenkins Yellowstone Paramount Network John Confronts Jamie Yellowstone Paramount Network John & Kayce Ride Away From Their Problems Yellowstone Paramount Network John & Kayce Reflect on the Loss of Evelyn Yellowstone Paramount Network John Dutton, Thomas Rainwater & Dan Jenkins Face a New Enemy Yellowstone Paramount Network ‘You’re the Devil I Know’ Yellowstone Paramount Network John Dutton Shares a Moment w His Father Yellowstone Paramount Network External Links * Kevin Costner on IMDb * Kevin Costner on Wikipedia * Kevin Costner on tv.com * Kevin Costner at TriviaTribute.com Category:Actors Category:Producers